Companies are increasingly transitioning from hiring permanent employees to engaging external service providers for a project or often on a temporary basis. This type of engagement of external service providers improves agility, workforce flexibility, and resource performance and allows a company to identify, find, engage, hire and/or procure a specialist to perform services on an as needed basis, project basis, or to augment staffing needs. Service providers can be contract or contingent workers engaged by companies based on a temporary, project, term, and/or contract basis such as independent contractors.
Typically, companies outsource the responsibility of finding talent for temporary opportunities. For example, employment entities such as recruiters, etc., are tasked with finding and filling temporary, contract, term, and/or project opportunities. However, it is challenging for the employment entities, businesses (enterprises) and users of contingent workers to find qualified service providers due to the fact that availability of such qualified service providers is often unknown. In addition, part-time opportunities are typically not created or sourced by a company, organization, or individual due to the expense and difficulty associated with finding talent. However, this part of the market is not typically being utilized or optimized because there may be service providers willing or available to provide services on a part time basis but are unable to find such opportunities because they have not been created or made aware of opportunities through advertising and/or other channels.
Moreover, the search for potential and future temporary, contract, term, and/or project opportunities can be cumbersome and inefficient for a service provider. It can result in a reduction in work productivity due to the time intensive process of having to search public job boards and cull through numerous opportunity listings. Multiple recruiters contacting the service provider for the same position or opportunity can cause redundancy and provide an undesired distraction to a service provider thereby reducing a service provider's productivity and creating frustration with the search process.
Although conventional job search methods address some of the challenges associated with identifying, finding, procuring, engaging, and/or hiring service providers, there exists a continued need for improvement of the opportunity search, procurement, engagement, and/or hiring process. For example, there exists a continued need to reduce the ramp up and onboarding time necessary to learn company specific systems, protocols, and culture when a new service provider is introduced to a team and/or a project with an organization. Moreover, there exists a need to reduce the noise and distractions within the extended workforce identification, engagement, hiring, and/or procurement system. Further, there exists a need to leverage the knowledge and experience a service provider gained during a previous association with a company, existing talent requirements of the opportunity provider, and current availability of the service provider to improve the opportunity search and/or engagement, hiring, and/or procurement process.